User blog:SonrisitasPF/Songs I discovered thanks to JD
This is based on Xxdenmexx blog, so credits to him!. This blog mentions what songs i knew before the release of a game, including beta routines except if it was postponed for a future game, when it appears in the respective new game. Let's start. Songs I knew before JD: I Like to Move It, Eye of the Tiger, Who Let the Dogs Out?, U Can’t Touch This, Womanizer, Hot N Cold, Wannabe Songs I know because of JD: Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Ring My Bell, Heart of Glass, Fame, Kids in America, Le Freak, That’s the Way (I Like It), A Little Less Conversation, Cotton Eye Joe, Surfin’ Bird, Groove Is in the Heart, Jerk It Out, Girls & Boys, Mashed Potato Time, Lump, Pump Up the Jam, I Get Around, Louie Louie, Funplex (CSS Remix), Jin Go Lo Ba, Dare, Bebe, Can’t Get You Out of My Head, Acceptable in the 80s, Step by Step, Shake Songs I knew before JD: Funkytown, TiK ToK, Toxic, Girlfriend, Move Your Feet, Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended), Crazy in Love, The Power, Soul Bossa Nova, Smooth Criminal, Let’s Get It Started, Firework, Barbie Girl, Kung Fu Fighting, Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) Songs I know because of JD: It’s Raining Men, Hot Stuff, Call Me, Mugsy Baloney, Rasputin, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go, Walk Like an Egyptian, Jump, A-Punk, I Got You (I Feel Good), When I Grow Up, Idealistic, S.O.S., Proud Mary, Big Girl (You Are Beautiful), I Want You Back, Iko Iko, Katti Kalandal, Holiday, Sway (Quién Será), Hey Ya!, Jungle Boogie, D.A.N.C.E., Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix), Jump in the Line, Monster Mash, Take Me Out, That’s Not My Name, The Shoop Shoop Song (It’s in His Kiss), Cosmic Girl, Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix), Viva Las Vegas, Alright, Rockafeller Skank, Should I Stay or Should I Go, Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), Pon de Replay, Pump Up the Volume, Crying Blood, Down By The Riverside, Nine in the Afternoon, It’s Not Unusual, Chicken Payback, You Can’t Hurry Love, American Boy, Come On Eileen, Spice Up Your Life, Here Comes the Hotstepper, Moving on Up Songs I knew before JD: Pump It, Venus, Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now), Party Rock Anthem, California Gurls, Baby One More Time, Price Tag, Barbra Streisand, Forget You, Jump (For My Love), Beautiful Liar, E.T., Teenage Dream, Only Girl (In The World), '' '''Songs I know because of JD': Take On Me, Dynamite, Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Land Of 1000 Dances, Video Killed the Radio Star, I Was Made For Lovin’ You, Lollipop, Promiscuous, I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’. No Limit, What You Waiting For?, Jungle Drum, Think, Boogie Wonderland, Hey Boy Hey Girl, Da Funk, I Feel Love, Are You Gonna Go My Way, She’s Got Me Dancing, Let’s Go To The Mall, Night Boat To Cairo, I’m So Excited, Kurio ko uddah le jana, Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out), Tightrope, Apache (Jump On It), Pata Pata, Somethin’ Stupid, This is Halloween, Airplanes, Marcia Baila, Hungarian Dance No. 5 Songs I knew before JD: The Final Countdown, Never Gonna Give You Up, (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life, Livin’ la Vida Loca, Oops!...I Did It Again, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), Umbrella, Oh No!, We No Speak Americano, Love You Like A Love Song, Super Bass, On the Floor, What Makes You Beautiful, Call Me Maybe, Mr. Saxobeat, Domino, Beauty And A Beat, Part of Me, Gangnam Style, Hit The Lights, We R Who We R, Die Young, Primadonna, Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke), Jailhouse Rock Songs I know because of JD: Gold Dust, The Lazy Song, Oath, Want U Back, Good Girl, Heavy Cross, One Thing, Funhouse, You Make Me Feel..., Weapon Of Choice, So Good, Respect, Move Your Body, Diggin’ in the Dirt, Cercavo Amore, Moves Like Jagger, Good Feeling, Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain), So What, Disturbia, Run the Show, Ain’t No Other Man, Mas Que Nada, Maneater, Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!), Wild Wild West, I Like It, Crucified, Tribal Dance, Can’t Take My Eyes Off You, Everybody Needs Somebody To Love, Rock Lobster, Time Warp, Rock Lobster, You’re the First, the Last, My Everything, Superstition Songs I knew before JD: Roar, Pound The Alarm, We Can’t Stop, Sexy And I Know It, Blurred Lines, Applause, ThatPOWER, Timber, Just Dance, Y.M.C.A., Where Have You Been, Rich Girl, Starships, Limbo, I Will Survive, I Kissed a Girl, Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight), Ghostbusters, Gentleman, Follow The Leader, C’mon, Safe And Sound, Careless Whisper, All I Want for Christmas Is You, Feel This Moment, The Way, Kiss You Songs I know because of JD: Wake Me Up, Can’t Hold Us, What About Love, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), American Girl, Blurred Lines, Dançando, My Main Girl, I Need Your Love, Can’t Get Enough, Don’t You Worry Child, Rock n Roll, The World is Ours, Wild, Troublemaker, Turn Up the Love, Troublemaker, She Wolf (Falling to Pieces), Moskau, Prince Ali, Love Boat, Just A Gigolo, It’s You, Flashdance... What A Feeling, Fine China, Could You Be Loved, Candy, Blame It on the Boogie, The Other Side, Get Lucky, María, Robot Rock, Man Down, Waking Up in Vegas, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), Danse, Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In, 99 Luftballons, In The Summertime Songs I knew before JD: Only You (And You Alone), Mahna Mahna, Holding Out for a Hero, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Tetris, Macarena, Bad Romance, I Love It, Diamonds, Dark Horse, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Happy, Let It Go, Bang Bang, Get Low, Bailando, Crazy Kids Songs I know because of JD: Speedy Gonzales, Ain’t No Mountain High Enough, Love Is All, Never Can Say Goodbye, Walk This Way, Don’t Worry Be Happy, Built For This, Love Me Again, 4x4, Best Song Ever, Burn, Addicted To You, Papaoutai, Black Widow, Summer, Problem, Me And My Broken Heart, Birthday, She Looks So Perfect, Maps, It's My Birthday, Till I Find You, Break Free, I Luh Ya Papi, Boom Clap, Kiss Kiss, India Waale Songs I knew before JD: William Tell Overture, Circus, Ievan Polkka, I Gotta Feeling, Rabiosa, Born This Way, Animals, All About That Bass, Uptown Funk, Balkan Blast Remix, Hey Mama, I'm An Albatraoz Songs I know because of JD: Hit The Road Jack, You Never Can Tell, These Boots Are Made For Walking, You’re The One That I Want, Copacabana, Let’s Groove, When The Rain Begins To Fall, Boys (Summertime Love), Lights, Hangover (BaBaBa), Junto a Ti, Улыбайся, Kaboom Pow, Fancy, No Control, Blame, This Is How We Do, Teacher, Cool For The Summer, Same Old Love, Fun, The World is Ours, Heartbeat Song, Want to Want Me, Stuck on a Feeling, Gibberish Songs I knew before JD: I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll, What Is Love, Dragostea Din Tei, Hips Don’t Lie, PoPiPo, Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), Titanium, Scream & Shout, Sorry, Worth It, Lean On, Cheap Thrills Songs I know because of JD: Tico-Tico No Fubá, Don’t Stop Me Now, September, Last Christmas, RADICAL, Cola Song, Groove, Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), Bang, DADDY, Cake By The Ocean, Can’t Feel My Face, El Tiki, Imya 505, Wherever I Go, Like I Would, Into You, Don’t Wanna Know, Little Swing, All About Us, Bonbon, Bailar, Te Dominar Songs I knew before JD: Taste The Feeling, Don’t Let Me Down, Done For Me, Dame Tu Cosita, Dancing Queen, Lush Life, What Lovers Do, Criminal, Mayores, You Don’t Know Me, No Lie Songs I know because of JD: Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix), Shut Up and Dance, Better When I’m Dancin’, Get Ugly, Am I Wrong, Hold My Hand, YOUTH, Ona Tańczy Dla Mnie, Je sais pas danser, The Greatest, Juju On That Beat, Don’t Worry, Me Too, How Deep Is Your Love, HandClap, Ain’t My Fault, Mi Gente, Feel It Still, Sax, Jump, Medicina, Error, Sun, Boys Category:Blog posts